Mix, Match, and Love
by Katie27
Summary: Ginny is perfectly happy with Harry as her boyfriend, but when Dumbeldore holds a ball, what happens when Ginny is paired up with Draco? Will things get out of hand? Read Mix, Match, and Love to find out!
1. Chapter One: The Mix and Match Ball

****

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I have been reading everyone else's Fan Fictions and I got ideas from them.

****

Sorry my story is kind of, _really _short, but it was MUCH longer in Microsoft Word and even LONGER in my binder.

Chapter One: The Mix and Match Ball

"Ms. Weasley? Ms. Weasley? **Virginia Weasley**!"

"Huh? Wha..?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor," said a sleazy Ginny recognized as Professor Snape's. "Now that Ms. Weasley has come back to earth to join us, perhaps she could tells us how to recognize a mandrake old enough to be used in a restorative potion?"

Ginny blushed but answered the question so Snape would go and bully someone else. Ginny had been daydreaming about her boyfriend, Harry Potter and how lucky she was to have him. She went back to this but was once again rudely interrupted, though this time by the bell

She left to go find Harry and together they put away their school things and go down to dinner. They walked into the Great Hall holding hands and sat next to each other. They watched the door for Ron, but instead saw Draco Malfoy walk in holding hands with Pansy Parkinson and looking smug. When Ron arrived he sat across from Harry and Ginny. Dumbeldore stood up and began to speak.

"Hello to you all! I have an important anouncement to make before we engulf our delicious dinner. On the day after Valentines Day next week, There will be a ball," Some people muttered excitedly at this, but fell silent once more when he began again. "This ball is called the Mix and Match Ball." Once again there was muttering, this time confused muttering, though some people groaned. And, once again, the muttering stop when the Headmaster continued to speak. "The Mix and Match Ball was originally designed to end feuds between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but for this ball, the whole school will be invited. What happens is students from Gryffindor are randomly paired up with a Slytherin student of the opposite sex. Since the whole school is coming, the same will happen for the Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff students." There were some angry outbursts from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables in particular, though Dumbeldore chose to ignore them. "You will all receive notice of who you are going with two days before the ball. Classes on Valentines Day will be cancelled so you may go down to Hogsmead. Teachers will escort the first and second years there so they may do some shopping as well. I am sure you will all enjoy this. Now, you must try the roast chicken, it's just delish!" And just as he finished, food popped up.

The students hardly noticed what they were eating because they were talking about they ball, wondering who they would be paired up with. Ginny and Harry were not at all pleased that they couldn't go together, but promised to be as nice and polite as possible, no matter who they were paired up with.

After dinner, Ginny went up to her dormitory. She got undressed and looked in the mirror. She had a body most girls would kill for. She was slim with milky-white skin that was as soft as silk. She was about "5 '8 and had red hair that shined golden in the sun half way down her back. She took a relaxing bath, got into her pajamas, climbed into her queen-sized bed, and fell asleep wondering who she would be paired up with.

Ok, this is how the world goes: I write the story in my notebook, I get three good reviews, I post the story up. I get three good/bad reviews on the internet, I post the next chapter. Everybody get it? Goody! Now, Review! J 


	2. Chapter Two: Anyone But Him

****

Sorry it took soooo long. I have all the chapters up to chapter 5 written but I don't have a lot of time to type and well, yah. Ok, the chapters are going to be short, but there will be a lot of them, ok?

Also, I can't get the format to look right, so we're all just going to have to live with it.

Chapter Two: Anyone but Him

The next few days passed by without any events. The day 

before the students would find out who they would go with, a 

notice was handed out to all of the students. It read:

****

Terms for the Mix and Match Ball:

You must be polite to the student you are paired up with

You must come to the ball

You may not leave the ball until it is completely over

You may no tell anyone who you are going with

You may not switch partners with anyone

If you do not follow all terms, dire consequences will be enforced.

Thank you.

Ginny groaned. She had been hoping she could leave if 

things got too bad. And she couldn't even tell Harry who she was 

going with. She had little time to think about this though because 

the 5-minute bell rang and she had to get down to advanced Care 

of Magical Creatures.

Because of her good grades, she had been put in advanced 

classes. Being put in seventh-year classes, she might graduate a 

year early. Hermione had also been accepted into this program, but 

refused to skip a year of study.

She joined the other Gryffindors and Slytherins just as the 

bell rang and looked around, wondering if she might be paired up 

with one of them. Looking around, she saw Draco Malfoy and said 

to herself, "Anyone but him!" She looked away and stood next to 

Harry.

Today they would be studying centaurs. She watched as one 

came out of the forest. She her Harry gasp next to her.

"Bane?" he whispered.

Ginny looked up as another came out. Harry seemed to know 

this one too.

"Firenze?" he said a little louder in an astonished voice.

As Hagrid started to explain about centaurs, about what they 

eat, where they live, how long they live etc…, Harry went up to 

talk with the centaurs. Hagrid didn't mind this, nor did he when 

Harry introduced them to Ginny. Bane looked up at the stars 

before he said anything. Firenze however, didn't. Firenze looked 

younger and had a personality much like that of Bill and Charlie 

Weasley, outgoing and cool. Bane looked down at Harry and 

Ginny holding hands and sighed sadly.

Ginny looked up from her breakfast. Today was the day she 

would find out who she was going with. Hundreds of owls 

swooped down, dropping a letter in front of each student. Inside 

was a copy of the terms and who you had been paired up with. 

Ginny read the name and her face went from excitement to shock 

and horror.

"Oh no. Anyone but him."

****

OK, You know how it works! Now review!


End file.
